


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Drakecest Prompt Meme, Facial Hair, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: For theDrakecest Prompt Memeand honestly, some self-indulgence on my part, haha. :DThis was just a random idea, but what if for whatever reason Sam delays shaving for a little while? He's already got some scruff yes, but maybe he grows his facial hair to where it's getting close to being a beard. When Nate kisses him, he feels the prickle of the hair and he wonders how it would feel if Sam gave him a rimjob with the extra facial hair. Turns out that he loves it.Sam/Nate





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



> This porn got a lot lengthier for what was supposed to be a simple fill. ~~And I think I requested the prompt in the first place but...~~ Whoops.

When Nathan heard the telltale sound of the front door opening all the way from his upstairs office, it took _most_ of his self-control to keep him from jumping up from his seat at the computer and dashing down the stairs.  Sam had been away on a trip with Sully, somewhere in Portugal where they were on the hunt for some sort of artifact.   Nathan hadn’t exactly gotten _much_ in the details about the job, other than that there was a semi-dangerous organization they were having to work with in order to obtain the artifact.  Due to the secretive, and slightly hazardous nature of what they were doing, he hadn’t really been able to get into contact with Sam _or_ Sully while they were away.  So he had been stuck at home, trying not to worry himself over both his brother and best friend while they were gone.  Unfortunately _that_ didn’t work, and he had ended up worrying himself _mostly_ over Sam.  How couldn’t he, especially after they’d been apart for so long?  The two of them had planned on coming back sometime that day, so Nathan was glad _that_ part of their plans seemed to have worked out.  He didn’t know what he’d do if they hadn’t, probably mope and worry until he heard something from either of them one way or another.  Thankfully, he didn’t have to do _that_ now.

 

Nathan bolted out of his office and made his way down the stairs towards the entryway, his self-control be damned.  He tried not to appear _too_ eager, but his heart definitely fluttered in his chest at the prospect of having his older brother back home once again.  A smile crossed Nathan’s face when he saw Sam standing at the bottom of the steps, and thankfully, he looked to be in one piece and no worse for wear.  He’d have to thank Sully for that later.  “Long time, no see,” he said, announcing his presence, although he was pretty sure that Sam could figure out that he was there by the sounds of his feet pitter-pattering down the wooden steps.  Guys who were as big as he and Sam could only go down stairs _so_ quietly. 

 

“Yeah, it’s been a while little brother,” Sam agreed with a rough chuckle, his duffel bag resting next to his feet as he slipped his shoes off in the foyer.  “You miss me?”

 

“Of _course_ I missed you,” Nathan admitted as he stepped quickly down the last couple of steps so that he could give his older brother a hug.  He stopped himself from throwing his arms around Sam’s shoulders right away though, even though that was _all_ he wanted to do at that moment.  Something in Sam’s appearance was just _off._   “What’d you do, forget your razor?”  Nathan teased as he glanced over his older brother’s face, and finding it a lot _hairier_ than he remembered.  Sam usually didn’t keep himself clean shaven all of the time, or even _most_ of the time, but Nathan couldn’t help but notice that his brother had more _growth_ on his face than he was used to.

 

“Something like that,” Sam replied with a laugh, moving a hand up to his cheek and rubbing at his scruff.  “Victor insisted that we go _incognito_ to an event that was linked to the job, so I figured a little extra facial hair couldn’t hurt.”  A smirk quirked at his lips.  “Why, do you like it?”

 

“I don’t know,” Nathan answered thoughtfully, putting a finger to his lips as he analyzed Sam’s appearance.  A grin made its way across his face as he moved his hand to cup it behind the back of his older brother’s neck.  “Let’s find out,” he said as he tugged his older brother in for a welcome home kiss.  Nathan had been looking forward to his brother’s homecoming ever since Sam had gone off with Sully, and he made no secret of it with the forcefulness of the kiss that he pressed against his older brother’s lips.

 

Sam easily followed Nathan’s lead, grinning as his baby brother pulled him for the welcome home kiss that he’d been practically dreaming of during all of those lonely nights.  Granted, the chase had been exciting and the payoff was _well_ worth it during the recent job with Victor, but he’d also missed Nathan.  A _lot_.  He had wished that Nathan could have gone along with them, but his little brother had _insisted_ that he was done with illegal jobs.  So he had no choice but to respect Nathan’s wishes.  But Sam soon found that the saying, _absence makes the heart grow fonder_ , definitely had some merit with how _sweet_ his brother’s lips tasted once their mouths met.  A muffled grunt bubbled up from his throat as their lips melded and explored, and he wanted more, _needed_ more from his little brother.  Sam let his arms snake around Nathan’s frame, pulling him into a tight, possessive embrace as he breached his brother’s lips, his tongue delving deeper into the warm depths of Nathan’s mouth.  He’d missed that while he was gone.  A _lot._  

 

A sigh escaped Nathan’s throat when Sam plundered his mouth, his tongue meeting his brother’s in a deep, passionate kiss.  Clearly Sam had missed him just about as _much_ as he had.  He was content to stand there in the foyer, held in a firm grip in his brother’s arms as Sam had his way with him, but a giggle erupted from his lips when he felt a ticklish scrape against his skin.  It wasn’t a bad sensation, but it was still a little _weird._   “Hey, that tickles,” he murmured softly after breaking their kiss, his reddened lips shining and slick with saliva.  “I think it’s your beard.  Or well, whatever you’d call _that_ ,” Nathan joked with a grin as he playfully rubbed at Sam’s cheek, the extra facial hair prickling gently at the pads of his fingers.

 

“I get it, I get it, I’ll _shave_ ,” Sam said with a laugh, leaning in to press another quick kiss to Nathan’s lips before letting go of him.  “Let me just take this stuff upstairs and I can get right to it, if it _bothers_ you so much,” he teased as he motioned towards the bag at his feet.

 

“I’ll get it for you,” Nathan insisted as he picked up Sam’s bag by the cloth handle, and hefted it over his shoulder.  “You just got home, you should relax.  I’ll take care of it.”  He started to move towards the staircase, glancing back behind him and indicating with a tilt of his head that his older brother should follow him.  “You want to get comfy first, right?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Sam replied as he trailed behind his little brother.  “Victor’s plane isn’t exactly the most _comfortable_ to fly overseas on,” he said as he lifted a shoulder towards his ear in a stretch before heading up the stairs behind Nathan.  “I think I’ve got a kink in my neck because of it.”

 

“I know that _all_ too well,” Nathan said with a laugh while making his way up the stairs.  “I think I once had a kink in my back for a _week_ after coming back from China in that thing.  That wasn’t pleasant.”

 

“Sheesh, that sounds rough,” Sam sympathized as he followed his brother up the stairs and into their bedroom.  “That had to put a crimp in your wild and dangerous lifestyle.”  A grin crossed his lips as a thought crossed his mind.  “Too bad I wasn’t around to knead it out for you, just like in the old days.”

 

Nathan smiled as he recalled the memory, while easing Sam’s bag off of his shoulder and onto the floor in front of their bed.  It was something that they often did when they were younger, after overexerting themselves climbing up buildings or running to escape the cops.  One would take care of the other, rubbing at whatever muscle was sore and trying to ease out the knot.  Of course, most of the time, it led to _other_ things as well, such as the kneading of muscles of _another_ sort.  “Yeah, I missed that too while you were gone,” Nathan said wistfully, a hint of sadness in his voice.  They’d lost _so_ many years together while Sam was locked up in Panama.  So all they could do now was make up for those years with the time that they had left.

 

“You wanna help me out with this then?”  Sam asked playfully as he moved to rub at the side of his neck, the one that had the four outlines of birds inked into his skin.  The corner of his lips lifted into an impish smile, and he plopped down onto the edge of their bed.  “You know, for old time’s sake?”

 

“Sure,” Nathan replied with a little laugh, as he settled in next to his older brother.  He could smell the lingering scent of cigarettes on Sam as he edged closer, figuring that his brother must have smoked one before stepping through the front door.   Nathan eyed his brother’s neck, gazing at the birds that he had gotten _quite_ accustomed to, and lifted a hand to gingerly trace his fingertips over them.  “Where exactly does it hurt?”

 

Sam took his hand and covered Nathan’s with it, pushing his brother’s fingers up a little bit further on his neck, to a spot right below his earlobe.  “Right there,” he murmured as he let go of Nathan’s hand.  “That muscle or _whatever_ it is that’s there.”

 

Nathan nodded as he began to rub at the area that Sam indicated, using his fingers to press into the sensitive spot, which happened to be right at the top of his tattoo.  “Right here?”  He asked, making sure that he was in the correct area. 

 

“Oooh, yeah, right there,” Sam confirmed with a sigh as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, savoring the way that his little brother’s touches were easing the tension _right_ out of him.  “Your fingers feel like _magic_ , Nathan.”

 

“They don’t call me ‘Nate the Great’ for nothing,” Nathan joked with a laugh as he continued to massage Sam’s skin, rubbing circles into the tense muscle there.  He couldn’t help himself from eyeing his brother’s beard, or what was the beginnings of one, and he recalled how the prickly sensation felt on his lips.  It was ticklish, but it was also _intriguing_.  A lewd idea flitted across his mind, but he quickly shooed it away.  Or at least, he buried it in the depths of his brain for the time being.

 

Sam opened up one eye to look over at his little brother.  “No, _you_ call yourself Nate the Great, I don’t remember anyone else calling you that _voluntarily_ ,” he teased, giving Nathan a small smirk to where the slightest hint of teeth was showing between his lips.  He wasn’t surprised though, when the next thing he felt was a harder press of Nathan’s fingers practically digging into his throat.  “Ow!  Okay, okay, I was just kidding, sheesh,” he said with a chuckle, playfully smacking at his little brother’s digits.  “Ease up, ease up.”

 

Nathan laughed as he did what Sam asked, and reverted back to the gentler touches.  He’d never _really_ hurt Sam purposely anyway, unless it was something that his big brother _asked_ for.  “That’s what I thought,” he remarked as he continued to try and work out the tension in Sam’s neck, carefully moving his fingers along the length of it.  The dark outlines of his brother’s tattoo caught his eyes again as he dragged the pads of his fingers over them, and impulsively, Nathan leaned in to press a kiss to his brother’s throat.  The vague aroma of Sam’s cologne tickled his nostrils, and combined with the natural scent of his brother, the smell was downright _intoxicating_ to Nathan.  Especially after the past couple of weeks of separation.  So Nathan couldn’t help himself from giving a few nips of his teeth against Sam’s skin as well, knowing full well what his brother’s reaction would be.

 

“Whoa, Nathan,” Sam got out with a husky chuckle when the massage suddenly turned into something _more_.  Not that he minded at _all_.  His brother knew exactly where his weak spots were, his throat being one of them.  Sam’s hand rose up to where Nathan’s head was nudged under his chin, and he tucked his fingers into the short strands of his little brother’s hair so that he could start gently rubbing at his scalp.  “Didn’t you want me to shave first?  Plus, I _have_ been on a plane for several hours, I figured you’d want me to take a shower before we did anything _else_.”

 

“When has that been a problem for us?”  Nathan murmured into the sensitive flesh of his brother’s throat, flicking his tongue out to give it a lick and tasting the light tang of sweat.  “I mean, all those times when we were all muddy and sweaty and dirty, that didn’t stop us,” Nathan explained matter-of-factly before kissing and nipping at Sam’s throat again, this time with a little bit more force behind it.

 

“You’ve got a point,” Sam got out as Nathan’s teeth dragged against his skin, causing a shiver to shoot down his spine.  Back when they were younger, before he was stuck in that prison for so many years, he and Nathan had their share of getting down and dirty when _they_ were down and dirty.  And they were _good_ times.  “W-What was I thinking?”  He said with a shaky laugh, the way that Nathan was nibbling down the length of his throat definitely affecting him in more ways than one.  His jeans were already starting to feel tighter as his brother nipped and kissed at his skin.  “Did you have something in mind?”  Sam asked as he tangled his brother’s hair in between his fingers.

 

“I don’t want you to shave,” Nathan got out first and foremost, nosing into the spot right beneath his brother’s jaw, Sam’s facial hair prickling against his skin.  The idea that he had thought of earlier quickly made its way to the forefront of his mind, and he smiled into his brother’s throat.  “But I do want to try something.”  Nathan drew away from Sam’s neck, glancing at the red marks he had left across his brother’s skin before meeting his brother’s curious hazel eyes.  He chuckled.  “We’ll need our clothes off for it, though.  Or well, at least mine anyway.”

 

“I was _hoping_ you’d say that,” Sam said in a low growl, clambering onto Nathan’s lap into a straddle and pushing a hand onto his chest in order to ease him back towards the bed.  “Just let your big brother take _good_ care of you.”

 

“Just like old times,” Nathan said with a laugh, the weight of Sam’s body on his lap nice and familiar while he sank back into a reclining position on their mattress with his brother’s help.  “You want me to take these off or do you want to do the honors?”  Nathan asked as he lifted a hand to tug at the collar of his shirt.

 

“I can do it, you just lay back and let me take care of all of that,” Sam replied, giving Nathan a wink as he moved to start stripping his little brother of his clothing.  “Although, you haven’t _exactly_ told me what you want me to do yet,” he said as he was in the midst of tugging Nathan’s shirt up and over his head.

 

“Well uh, let’s just say that your face fuzz made me _curious_ ,” Nathan admitted, giving a chuckle with the truthful words as he raised his arms so that Sam could get his shirt off.  “So I was kind of wondering how it’d feel on other places _other_ than my lips.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed briefly at Nathan’s explanation.  But he _quickly_ picked up what his little brother was putting down.  “Ohhhh, _I_ see what you’re saying,” he said with a cheeky grin, tossing Nathan’s shirt off the side of the bed once he had tugged it off of him, and moving to work on his pants next.  “Any area in _particular_ that you have in mind?”  Sam asked curiously as he fumbled with Nathan’s fly, suddenly having a little trouble as the possibilities ran through his mind.  He didn’t know if it was partially due to the oral fixation that came along with having a cigarette habit, but he _loved_ being able to make his little brother come undone only by using his mouth.

 

Nathan gave an involuntary shiver as a cold chill blew across his bare skin, thanks to the air conditioning in their house having kicked in, a necessity in the New Orleans heat.  But he knew that Sam would likely have him warmed up in _no_ time.  “Maybe you should just do some exploring and we’ll see what I like best,” Nathan suggested playfully as he moved his hands down to his groin so that he could help his older brother out with his zipper.  Just the _thought_ of what Sam might do to him was enough to get him half hard in his underwear.

 

“That sounds like a plan,” Sam said lowly as he started to tug Nathan’s pants down once his brother had gotten them unzipped, making sure to pull his underwear down along with them.  There was no sense in wasting time by taking one off, and then the other.  Granted, sometimes they liked to take their time with each other, lazily caressing and exploring each other’s bodies, but after their recent time apart, it just didn’t seem to be appropriate for the moment.  Especially after their _extended_ time away from each other.  It just made Sam appreciate Nathan’s presence even more.  “You just sit there, lay back, and let me know what’s good for you.”  He let his eyes rake over Nathan’s body once he had his little brother naked underneath him, and Sam was still amazed that after all of the years, Nathan still looked so _good_ , scars and all.  Time had been good to his brother, and he was more than appreciative of it.  “I missed you so much, Nathan,” Sam murmured as he allowed himself to lean down and press a kiss to his little brother’s scarred belly.  Sure, they had only been apart two weeks, but it was a _long_ two weeks.  Even though that short time should have only been a drop in the pan as compared to fifteen _years_.

 

“I missed you too,” Nathan admitted with a smile, snaking a hand down to the back of his older brother’s head so that he could thread his fingers through Sam’s hair.  He couldn’t help himself from snickering though.  With the way that Sam’s facial hair brushed over his stomach, it caused his muscles to twitch and tense.  “That tickles too,” Nathan mock complained in a laugh while affectionately scratching the base of Sam’s head with his short fingernails.

 

“I need to shave, I get it,” Sam said with a chuckle against Nathan’s skin.  That didn’t stop himself from rubbing his cheek against his brother’s belly though, curious to see what Nathan’s reaction to _that_ would be.  “Is there anywhere that you’re _not_ ticklish?”

 

A surprised gasp dropped from Nathan’s lips when Sam dragged his cheek against his torso, the light, prickly sensation causing him to jerk upwards because of it.  “I mean, yeah, of _course_ ,” he said in a breathless laugh.  Nathan’s eyes got low before he spoke again.  “I think _you_ know where.”

 

“Oh I think I _do_ know,” Sam replied, taking Nathan’s challenge and slowly sliding further down his little brother’s body.  He made his way to where Nathan’s cock was sitting half-hard in between his legs, and eyed it before lifting his eyes to meet his brother’s.  With a salacious grin on his lips, he dipped down and took it into his mouth, intending to get Nathan to full hardness using only his mouth.  Something that he thoroughly enjoyed doing, even back in the days before Panama. 

 

“ _Oh god_ ,” Nathan got out in a breathy groan as his older brother took him into his mouth, the wet warmth surrounding his cock being something that he _sorely_ missed while Sam was gone.  His hands immediately sought purchase in his brother’s hair as Sam sucked at him gently and lovingly, although the feeling of Sam’s prickly chin brushing against his skin caused him to twitch slightly underneath his brother’s weight.  The mildly ticklish sensation of Sam’s facial hair didn’t last long though, once he got harder in between his brother’s lips and Sam’s chin was no longer pressing against his skin.  At least, not until Sam started taking him further into his mouth and deeper down his throat.  “ _Sam!_ ”  Nathan practically choked out when he felt the squeeze of his brother’s throat around his length, alongside the light, prickly feeling of Sam’s facial hair dragging across his skin.

 

Sam could only grin around the length in between his lips when he heard his little brother call out his name.  The sound spurred him on though, and he continued to use his mouth to the best of his abilities in order to please his brother while his own neglected dick strained at the front of his jeans.  He took Nathan deeper inside into his mouth and further down his throat, to where he was grateful that he didn’t have a strong gag reflex with the way that the head of his brother’s prick was pressing at the back of his throat.  But he loved doing it, if the muffled groan that rumbled up from his throat was any indication of it.  He knew that it drove Nathan wild, and he enjoyed sneaking peeks up at his little brother to see the blissed out look on his face.  And this time was no different. 

 

“Sam, _Sam_ ,” Nathan begged a little breathlessly as his older brother deep throated him, grabbing tighter at the hair between his fingers in a weak attempt to hold himself back.  He _loved_ it when Sam took care of him like this, with his warm mouth working around his most intimate of parts, but Nathan also knew that he probably wouldn’t last too long either.  At least, according to all of the past times Sam had done the same thing to him.  His track record _really_ wasn’t that great when it came to that.  The added sensation of Sam’s facial hair brushing against his skin heightened the feeling, but he didn’t want to come just yet.  Not when he wanted to experience the sensation on _another_ area of his body.  “Sam, I want you to try something else,” Nathan gasped out as he tugged gently at his brother’s hair in an attempt to get him to pull off of him.  “Please, before I lose it.”

 

Sam chuckled as he did what Nathan asked him to, unable to say no to his little brother’s request.  “What else do you want to try out?”  He asked as he dragged the back of his hand across his mouth once he’d pulled himself off of Nathan’s rigid length, wiping off his spit-slickened lips.  “I mean, I thought _this_ was what you wanted?”  Sam tilted his head quizzically as he met Nathan’s eyes with his own.

 

“I was ah, thinking someplace _lower_ ,” Nathan admitted a little shyly, while giving his older brother a sheepish smile.  “Not that this wasn’t great and all, because it _was_ , but…”  His voice trailed off as he glanced down between his legs, eyeing his erection that was jutting up in between them.  “Here, let me just… do this,” Nathan said as he moved to sit up, his cheeks flushing slightly as he got out from underneath his brother, so that he could reposition himself on the bed.

 

Sam shifted on the bed so that he could get out of Nathan’s way, watching curiously as to what his little brother was doing since he hadn’t _quite_ gotten the gist of what he was talking about.  But once he saw Nathan turn away from him and settle on his hands and knees, it _all_ clicked.  “Oh, I get it _now_ ,” Sam said lowly as he was faced with Nathan’s naked behind, and he reached out to drag a hand over his brother’s haunches.  “Why didn’t you just _ask_ me if _this_ is what you wanted?”  Sam asked lowly, giving a laugh in amusement. 

 

“Because it’s _embarrassing_ ,” Nathan confessed as he let his head hang down between his shoulders.  It was true though.  Even though he and Sam had done the dirtiest but most _intimate_ things with each other, it was still hard for him to voice what he wanted.  Maybe it was because deep in the back of his mind, Nathan knew that it was _wrong_ to want those sort of things from his brother.  But they were _way_ too deep down that particular rabbit hole now, too far to turn back.  Not that he _wanted_ to turn back.

 

“Nathan, you know that I’ll do _anything_ for you,” Sam assured in a gentle tone as he stroked his brother’s curved behind in reassurance.  He grinned as he eyed Nathan’s exposed opening, letting a hand slowly creep over towards the puckered hole and pressing a couple of his fingers against it.  “This is where you want my mouth, isn’t it?”  Sam asked lowly as he teased the sensitive flesh with his fingertips.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Nathan got out in a stutter, his cheeks feeling noticeably hotter as Sam rubbed at the sensitive area.  “Right _there_ ,” he gasped out, his voice cracking slightly with the plea when his brother dipped a fingertip inside.  Nathan clutched at the bedsheets, steeling himself for whatever it was that Sam had in store for him.

 

“Right _here_?”  Sam murmured teasingly as he pulled his fingertip back out and settled in position behind his younger brother, getting in between Nathan’s spread cheeks.  He didn’t even wait for an answer before he leaned in and opened his mouth to drag his tongue over his brother’s waiting hole, finding Nathan to taste just as _good_ as he had remembered. 

 

Nathan practically yelped when Sam’s mouth and tongue pressed on the most sensitive part of his body, but the added sensation of his brother’s prickly facial hair in the delicate area sent shivers down his spine.  He wanted to pull away from it, but he couldn’t, not with the way Sam had a hold on his ass while he gently lapped at him, face buried in his behind.  So Nathan just had to bear with the outright _weird_ , ticklish feeling combined with the pleasurable ones that Sam was giving him.  And even though the extra facial hair felt _strange_ rubbing against his skin, it didn’t stop his cock from giving a throb between his legs and arousal to pool in his belly.  “God _yeah_ ,” Nathan breathed out, almost forgetting that Sam had asked him a question.  “That’s good Sam.”

 

Sam just grunted in response before delving his tongue into Nathan’s insides, feeling a squeeze as his brother’s body clenched involuntarily around it.  He grinned as he didn’t let that stop him, continuing to probe the deepest parts of Nathan with his tongue, knowing that it was driving his little brother wild.  Reaching around with his other hand, Sam confirmed that fact when he grasped at Nathan’s hardon, smiling against his brother’s skin when he felt that Nathan was dripping _wet._ He wanted to make a comment about his little brother’s current state, but seeing as his mouth was a little _preoccupied_ , he voiced his pleasure with a muffled groan instead, while beginning to jerk at Nathan’s prick as he tongued at his brother’s hole.

 

Nathan nearly buckled over onto the mattress when Sam’s hand went to work on his dick in combination with what he was doing to him with his tongue, but he managed to hold himself upright with shaky forearms.  “Sam _please_ ,” he begged, although he wasn’t sure _what_ exactly he was begging for.  Nathan sure as hell didn’t want him to stop, that was for certain.  Not with the way his torso clenched with what Sam was doing to him, the combination of all of the different sensations assaulting him almost _too_ much for him to bear.

 

Sam was pretty sure it was a _good_ ‘please’ that had dropped from Nathan’s lips, so he kept on going with what he had been doing, intending to pleasure his little brother even more.  He gave long, leisurely strokes of his brother’s cock while he worked his tongue inside of Nathan, alternating between flat laves of his tongue over the ridged skin and poking his tongue deep into his little brother’s warm depths.  Sam knew that the addition of his facial hair was doing _something_ to Nathan as well, so whenever he dove deeper inside with his tongue, he made sure to intentionally drag his cheeks across the sensitive skin of his brother’s inner thighs too.

 

“ _Sam_ ,” Nathan groaned out, his fingers tangled in their bedsheets and knuckles white as he tried his hardest to hold back, but it was no use.  It only took a few more licks and probes of Sam’s tongue along with a few more rough jerks of his cock before Nathan was crying out and spilling over his brother’s hand, reaching his climax much faster and more intensely than he expected himself to.  Sam had _only_ been away for a couple of weeks, but with how fast he came, it made it seem like it had been a _lot_ longer that they had been apart.  “Holy crap,” he got out with a pant and a breathless laugh, glancing down at the mess he’d made both of his brother’s fingers along with the bedsheets.  “I guess I missed you more than I thought I did.”

 

A low chuckle rumbled from Sam’s throat as he pulled away from Nathan, wiping his soiled hand on their sheets in the process, considering that they were already ruined anyway.  “I missed you too,” he rasped out while using the back of his wrist to wipe at his mouth.  He then dropped his hands to his fly in order to free his erection from the confines of his jeans, feeling like it was going to practically burst out through the seams with how hard he was.  Pleasing his brother just affected him in that way.  Sam shuffled his jeans down his hips just enough to tug his cock out, and settled himself behind his younger brother, pressing the head of his prick against Nathan’s saliva slickened hole.  He wanted nothing more than to just sink into his little brother right away, but he knew that spit just wouldn’t be enough.  They’d learned _that_ lesson the hard way a long time ago.  So he reached for the nightstand, which was thankfully just within arm’s reach, and pulled out the bottle of lube that they kept in there.  “I _need_ you Nathan,” he breathed as he poured some of the lubricant out into his hand.

 

Nathan found himself involuntarily holding his breath when he felt Sam pushing up against him.   “I need you too,” he got out with a harsh exhale, feeling himself getting excited again despite having _just_ come.  Sam just had that effect on him.  When his brother pulled away from him briefly, and he heard the telltale sounds of Sam slicking himself up with the lube, anticipation within him spiked.  His brother didn’t keep him waiting long though, because soon enough Sam was pressing against his entrance once again, but he didn’t stop there this time, instead breaching him with his cock.  A choked cry left his lips as Sam sunk deeply into him, and he quickly remembered how much he missed it when they were like this, their bodies merging as one, as if it was meant to be, that they were _meant_ for each other.

 

“I wonder how many times I can make you come tonight,” Sam murmured as he gave a rock of his hips, savoring the squeeze of Nathan’s body around his cock as he rolled forward, something that he had _sorely_ missed while he was away.  He bent down and pressed a tender kiss to Nathan’s shoulder blade, before pulling out just enough so that he could thrust back into his little brother’s waiting, wanting body.

 

“I don’t know, why don’t we find out and see,” Nathan teased in reply, his words almost getting cut off by the groan that erupted from his throat when Sam thrust into him again.  He felt like he could go all night, and it seemed like Sam was feeling the same way.  Maybe a little separation now and then _wasn’t_ such a bad thing after all.  Just not another fifteen years’ worth.  That was a little bit _too_ long.  “And maybe you _shouldn’t_ shave just yet,” Nathan suggested, still reeling from the way Sam’s facial hair had felt against the most intimate parts of his body.  “At least, not tonight.”

 

“Anything for you, Nathan,” Sam whispered as he leaned in to drag his chin across the skin of his brother’s back before rutting forward again.  He grabbed at Nathan’s hips with his hands, getting a hold on his little brother before rolling forward again, and again, and again, working himself to a rhythm, panting heavy breaths over his brother’s bare back.  Working Nathan up had worked _him_ up, and Sam had no doubt that he wouldn’t last much longer than his brother had earlier.

 

Nathan moaned and groaned under Sam’s shifting weight, enjoying the feeling of his brother pushing and pulling out of him, the head of his brother’s cock hitting that sensitive spot inside of him every time he thrust deeply.  At this rate, he probably _would_ come again, if the way his dick was perked up between his legs was any indication.  “Yeah, right _there_ ,” Nathan got out lowly, kind of surprised at himself that he wasn’t feeling overstimulated by Sam’s cock inside of him so _soon_ after he had come.  It was the opposite actually, he felt like he just needed _more._ Needed more of _Sam._

 

“You got it,” Sam grunted as he obliged Nathan’s request, pushing hard into his brother’s warm depths over and over again, aiming for Nathan’s sweet spot while his own body started to tense in impending release.  Sam didn’t want to stop though, he wanted to please his little brother again in addition to himself, and he scrambled to reach around Nathan so that he could hopefully stroke him off to yet _another_ orgasm.  “Come on Nathan,” Sam breathed as he kept up his pace, both with his hand _and_ his cock, pleased when he felt his brother felt just as hard in his grip as he did earlier on.

 

Another moan fell from Nathan’s throat, drawn out both by Sam plunging head on into his prostate with each thrust and the way his hand slid up and down his length, Sam’s grip tight and unyielding around him.  He could feel himself heating up again, his body tensing in such a way that it was almost like Sam was going to _force_ another orgasm out of him, and it was good, it was so, _so_ good.  “Oh _god_ ,” Nathan cried out brokenly, the muscles in his belly tensing sharply just before his release, and he swore he practically lost his vision to a sea of whiteness washing over him as he came again, streaking white onto his belly and onto the already soiled bedsheets below.

 

“God _yeah_ Nathan,” Sam gasped out as Nathan lost it again, which was just as well because he _couldn’t_ hold back anymore.  With a few more sharp, short thrusts, Sam followed quickly behind his little brother, hips stuttering as he came, with a groan of Nathan’s name as he spilled his much-needed orgasm deep into his brother’s body.  He stilled his movements once he was done, panting heavily as he recovered from the wave of pleasure that broke over him.  “Holy _shit_ ,” Sam finally got out, his voice cracking as he spoke, wanting nothing more than to collapse onto his little brother’s body in relief.  So he gave into that particular desire.

 

“Hey!”  Nathan protested half-heartedly as he was pushed down onto the bed, not giving any resistance with how shaky he felt after not one but _two_ amazing orgasms in a row.  He was surprised that he had remained upright for as long as he had, and he could feel it in his muscles with the dull ache that was now throbbing through them from the tension.  “Now I’m all sticky,” he said with a frown, as he felt the wet mess, _his_ wet mess, sliding over his stomach.  “I’m going to have to take _another_ shower today.”

 

“I think we can afford the water bill,” Sam replied with a husky laugh, as he nuzzled into Nathan’s neck and pressed a kiss to his skin, tasting sweat on his lips.  “Or we could save some water and take a shower _together_ ,” Sam suggested with a nip of his teeth against the back of Nathan’s neck.  “That is, if we end up _just_ showering.  It might be longer if _more_ than that happens in there.”

 

Nathan chuckled as he shifted underneath his brother’s body weight, wincing slightly when he could feel the cool tackiness of Sam’s release starting to drip out of him.  “Well, you _did_ say something about seeing how many times I could come tonight, right?”  Nathan recalled, grinning at what his brother had proposed earlier.  “Why don’t we see if you’re up to the challenge?”

 

“Oh, I’m up to the challenge,” Sam retorted, moving to give a little nip at the ridge of Nathan’s ear this time.  “I just… I need a little break first,” he admitted with a laugh, as he made no movement to get up, content to lay there on top of his brother, still nudged in between his spread legs.

 

“Okay, we can take a break, but can you at least get off of me?”  Nathan replied with a laugh of his own, struggling to get out from underneath his big brother but with no success.  “You’re heavy.”  They were both two good sized men, and Nathan definitely _felt_ it with Sam’s limp weight slumped over him.

 

“Okay, okay,” Sam resigned as he got up, easily pulling away from Nathan, his softened dick already having slipped out of his brother’s body.  He then collapsed next to his little brother, and tugged Nathan towards him in a hug.  “Missed you,” he admitted with a satisfied hum, a hint of sleepiness edging into his voice.  Being that Victor’s plane wasn’t exactly _comfortable_ , it wasn’t the best place to try and get any rest either.  He was pretty sure that he didn’t sleep at all during the long flight back, even though he had attempted a few times.

 

Nathan shifted around so that he could face Sam, and a smile made its way to his lips when he saw that his older brother’s eyes were starting to slide shut.  “Missed you too,” Nathan replied as he settled into his brother’s arms, and followed suit.  He hadn’t exactly been tired earlier, but the orgasms took a lot out of him.  And even though they were both a mess, him _much_ more than Sam, they could shower later.  Even if he _might_ regret not cleaning up earlier once they got up.


End file.
